<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charmed by ChronicMigraine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409638">Charmed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicMigraine/pseuds/ChronicMigraine'>ChronicMigraine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Harry, Draco Malfoy is So Done, Ficlet, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Sleepy Harry, VERYFLUFFY, lotsoffluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicMigraine/pseuds/ChronicMigraine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really doesn't want to wake up. But his alarm charm won't leave him alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Charmed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic of many! They're all short and sweet. If you enjoyed please let me know! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6:30</p><p>Harry’s alarm charm activated.</p><p>“Six thirty. Six thirty. Six thirty. Six thirty. Six thirty.” A private hell, that only he could hear.</p><p>“Alright, fuck off! I’m up!” Harry’s voice was scratchy with sleep, and half of his face was still asleep. He sat up, eyes bleary and swollen shut.</p><p>“Six thirty-one.”</p><p>Harry groaned and got out of bed, deactivating the charm. “Six thirty-one,” he mocked. <em>Stupid alarm</em>. He glanced at Malfoy’s empty bed. His curtains were halfway drawn and the shower was running. Harry beamed, victorious. The bathroom was occupied! He could afford a few more minutes. In the warm, cosy bed, under the warm thick blanket, in a soft sleepy world.<br/>Harry wasted no time and climbed back in. Just as he was drifting off to sleep, a voice rang out.</p><p>“Six thirty-five. Six thirty-five.”</p><p>Harry snapped up and yanked his sheets with him, leaving the bed to deactivate the charm once again. He threw his sheets to the floor along with his pillow, and plopped down next to his bed.<br/>He would take this over waking up any day. Warm. Soft. He vaguely registered the sound of the showers shutting off and snuggled deeper into his covers. Blissful silence.</p><p>“Six thirty-seven. Six thirty-seven.”</p><p>Harry was nearly reduced to tears. <em>He didn’t save the Wizarding world for this. He didn't deserve this. He just wanted a quiet year. Was that too much to ask for?</em></p><p>“Six thirty-seven.”</p><p>“Potter what the hell.”</p><p>Harry poked his head out from the tangled mess of his sheets and met Malfoy’s slippered toes. “Good morning” Harry managed roughly. His throat was still closed up with sleep. He rubbed his eyes.</p><p>Malfoy looked down at him and sighed. The git had the worst case of bedhead he had ever seen.</p><p>“Up you get. We have charms first thing.”</p><p>“I don’t want to. Tell him I'm sick. Tell him I've got dragon pox and it's highly contagious. Tell him my krup has died” he pleaded. He let his head fall back into the sheets and shivered. The cold stone under the rug had seeped into the blanket.</p><p>Malfoy nudged him with his toes. “Get in bed at least.”</p><p>“The charm is still enabled” he groaned “Hermione set it to last until I’m fully awake.”</p><p>Malfoy privately commended Granger’s spellwork. Impressive.</p><p>Harry shifted. “I’m cold” he whispered.</p><p>Malfoy dragged Potter’s blankets from him and threw them onto his charmed bed. He pulled Potter up, who swayed precariously. His lower lip trembled and he shifted on his heels.</p><p>Malfoy sighed again. He ripped his own curtain open and pointed to his bed.</p><p>“Get in. Not a word.”</p><p>Harry nearly tripped in his haste as he climbed into Malfoy’s bed. It was warmer than the floor. Very much warmer. He burrowed in deeper and mumbled a thank-you.</p><p>Malfoy looked at him surrounded by his sheets and something unfurled in his chest. He swallowed and dropped the curtain.</p><p>It was going to be a long day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>